Selfish Altruism
by naltariel
Summary: True reason of why Elrond didnt force Isildur to destroy the Ring. canonical based. No romance, no slash. Finished. Reviews are greatly appreciated.
1. Predicament

**Author's Note****: ** **I read many humor fics about why Elrond didn't push Isildur to Mount Doom instead. This is my version of the reason why he didn't take the Ring forcefully. Very canonical I think, since I read LOTR, Sillmarillion, and Unfinished Tale for reference, though I use mostly LOTR book 1. But if you find that it is not, don't hesitate to say it, and please include the reason. ** "Yet beneath the Sun all things must wear to an end at last" 

----------Legolas ( FOTR, chap The Great River)

Chapter 1: Predicament 

Few days had passed since I arrived in Rivendell, a place I had always cherished, but this time had failed to enlighten my soul. The fault was not upon her, however, for her beauty and splendor had not lessened in any way. But undoubtedly, it would take more than her naïve beauty to ease the realistic anxiety from my mind.

I walked around, searching Elrond, the ruler of this land, and one of the wisest beings in Middle Earth. I had to speak to him regarding the care that lingered heavily in my mind and soul, for it concerned not only myself, but all people of Middle Earth as well.

I found him standing on a balcony. He stood still whilst his deep thoughtful eyes were cast upon his land, which was silhouetted under the dim moonlight. He must know I was coming, for my heavy steps were definitely audible for his Elven ears even when I was miles away. But he did not seem to take heed. I stood beside him and observed him out of the corners of my eyes. His handsome courageous face was marred by deep worry and apprehension. These emotions were not unusual to be found in him, only this time they were severe and profound, perhaps to the point of fear. I could very well identify his emotions as my feelings were akin to his.

We said nothing, for no words were needed. We understood all too well what was troubling us. The fate of this land was in great peril. A peril, which had passed ages ago, yet arose again to darken the future of all beings in Middle Earth. Sauron had risen again and The One Ring had been found. Now it was in the hand of unconscious Hobbit laying helplessly inside the Last Homely House, struggling for his life.

"Frodo's life is no longer in danger. He will live," he said, breaking the deep silence between us. Vilya was glittering on his finger, singing softly to our minds. I knew he had used her power to heal Frodo. For Frodo's wound was soul killing, and would be impossible to heal without mystical power such as possessed by the Elven Rings. How he suited Vilya, and she suited him! He was the greatest warrior and healer of this land. A very unusual, if not impossible, combination of abilities. He had gone through unimaginable sorrow and pain since his childhood, yet his heart remained pure and kind. Many said that he was the greatest Elf in Middle Earth, surpassed even the Great Lady Galadriel. Of this, I did not object nor agreed. 

I leaned against my staff and smiled at him, "Gilgalad was truly wise when choosing you as his heir." I did not mention Vilya. To speak of the Rings was forbidden, even to another bearers. But again, we did not have to. We, the Ring bearers, were connected so intensely in our minds and hearts.

"Thank you Mithrandir. I also believe that Cirdan had made equally wise choice," he replied modestly. Power, knowledge, gallantry, and wisdom, all he possessed, but no arrogance. He had no desire for power and dominion. Great warrior was he, but all he wished for was peace and wisdom.

Silence fell again. He was lost in his daydreaming; perhaps he was remembering the past, or pondering the future. I fixed my eyes at my Narya and my mind wandered to Galadriel, the most self willed and mightiest of all Being in Middle Earth. She was also the most predicant of all beings on Middle Earth, and by her the Light of Valinor was preserved in Middle Earth. She was the only one who originally bore her Elven Ring, and it was from her silent counsel we had learned about ours. Silent, for she spoke no words by her lips, but she gave counself by imposing her knowledge into our thought.

"Do you remember the lesson my mother in law taught us, Mithrandir?" Elrond broke the silence again.

"Which one, Elrond?"

"The power of the One is undefeatable. The Elven Rings are vain against it."

"I do. The only way to secure Middle Earth forever from its evil is to destroy the One. There is no choice." I said convincingly. Though my mind was doubtful. Was there any way to destroy the One now that the Dark Lord had risen once more and Mount Doom was unapproachable?

"It was one of our first lessons, wasn't it my friend? The One Ring must be destroyed. " He smiled ruefully.

"Yea," I answered, now certain about the presence of the other shadow that darkened his mind. Mind reading was a skill I had refused to learn for I did not want the burden it would bring. But the connection between us was so strong I would not mistaken in presuming such obvious matter. I put my right hand on his shoulder gently and said, "Is anything else troubling you, Elrond?" 

Elrond nodded, but spoke none.

"You know you can always trust me, _mellon_," I said, encouraging him to speak.

"I never doubt that, Mithrandir. But…" he paused and looked away.

I did not respond since I thought it would be unwise to probe him when he did not willing to. Nevertheless, I wondered inside what he had been about to say, for it was very unusual for him to be hesitant to speak his mind to me. I kept my gaze fixed on his back . The slight movements gave me the hint of his effort to talk.

The struggle ceased. He turned to face me, but lacked in courage he usually showed. "My heart is heavy and I found no other way to lessen it save by confessing it. I'll need more time, Mithrandir, if it is fine with you."

I smiled at him comfortingly, "Please feel free to take your time, friend.."

Elrond was relieved at my answer and he too, smiled. "I will wait until Frodo healed, then I will speak to you more."

I nodded, contented to wait, as patience was always my virtue. Elrond did not speak further as he had immersed himself back into his thought. He did not ask me to leave, but he seemed in need of solitude, therefore I departed from him, bearing more thought than before.

*****************

This fic is mostly inspired by Stardust by greenleaf-legolas. For fics about Elrond's childhood, I suggest As Little Might be Thought and When I am Wise by Deborah. The best fic about the Three Rings and their bearers, and reference I use in this fic, is Where the Shadows Lie by Robin. For the writers I mention here, I bow to you for your excellence in writing such meaningful and touching fics. 

And last but not least, my sweet and gifted beta reader: Oboe wan. Her fics are excellent too. ;-).

Those who wait for Sins of Immortals continuation, don't worry, I'll update soon. I already wrote few chapters ahead. I just need to distance myself from it a while, and I want to try different kind of writing styles.


	2. Confession

**A/N: ** Sorry about the mistake I made. I didn't pay attention that Gandalf actually could mind reading naturally. But it was true that he didn't use it as much as Galadriel did by choice.

**Chapter 2: Confession**

Several days had passed since the council was held. There were many clashes and mayhems occurred among people now that they knew about the One Ring. Shadow fell upon everyone's soul and getting darker each passing minute. Feasts and banquets were held, as usual, but the joy they brought had noticeably decreased. I, for certain, was not excluded from the dark atmosphere lingering in the air.

I walked down the winding stair. Each step was heavy, as if the world rested upon my shoulder. It was true, and untrue in the same time. I had failed this land once, and therefore had no right to claim myself as her protector. Nevertheless, I did not want to be drowned in self-regret, for such responsibility had not yet taken from me. I must do what needed to be done. People were looking for my leadership, and I must not fail them the second time.

First, I must contact Lothlorien ere the army of Sauron or Saruman besieged them unexpectedly. Both were most eager to seize the Elven Rings to aid them finding the One. I assumed Galadriel would have known, but there was nothing wrong by being careful. I needn't open words, neither company of messengers for the mission. She was but a thought away from me. All I had to do was find solitude to concentrate and reach her with my mind. 

I went to the small garden where I usually meditate; the small garden which was hidden from most of people who were not familiar to Rivendell. It had a crystal clear brook running inside and flowers of various kinds. Trees grew unhindered. Sometimes there were several bird nests on their branches. I even found a nightingale once. In that garden, the night sky was most beautiful than anywhere else on Middle Earth. I could see the greatest creation of Varda, the stars. And father. My mind drifted away to him. My father, the brave mariner, the Earendil. A father I hardly knew, yet I always loved. 'When you looked down to your sons, would you take pride in us?' I asked myself silently. 

I reached the garden, but Mithrandir was already there. Looking at him, I realized that I hadn't fulfilled my promise, to share with him my confession as soon as Frodo was awoken. He had never demanded me to, nor would he pry into my mind without my consent. It was not his nature, but such self-restraint from him did not assuage my guilt.

Mithrandir turned to me and smiled, "Morning, Elrond."

"I assume you come here for solitude. I apologize for disturbing," I said.

"Nay. I was just sending warnings to Galadriel about the Ring and Saruman, but it is done now." He leaned to his staff, looked older than usual, fatigued by heavy thoughts. His usual optimistic eyes were darkened by apprehension. I did not have heart to burden him even more, but it was not mine to decide.

I turned to leave, for I did not need to contact Galadriel anymore, but halted by his sudden question. "Why didn't you push Isildur to Mount Doom that time?" 

"I think you can very well presume the answer, _mellonim,_" I answered. He was watching me intensely during the Council and I had suspected that he was not satisfied by my version of the incident. 

"You were hesitant because he was your brother's descendant?"

"More than descendant, Mithrandir. He meant a lot more than another descendant of my brother." I smiled ruefully. Unwanted memories came to me. Memories of Numenorean's swayed way, their growing hatred to Valar and Eldar, and their arrogant rebellion against the Ban, until the wrath of Eru crushed them and sunk their isle forever.* Elendil's house were the only survivors, but he himself was killed in battle with Sauron. He and Gilgalad. How deeply I had grieved. And in my sorrow I vowed silently to protect of what were left of my brother's line. It was my reason to care for Estel in my land. But it was not my only motive for my inaction on Mount Doom thousands years ago. 

I looked away, hoping he would stop his queries. Unfortunately, my answer was not enough to convince him. The wisest of the Maiar was too wise to overlook a gap in my explanation. He looked at me inquisitively, but he respected my boundary and did not try to pry into my mind.

"You could have taken the Ring away by force." His voice remained soft, without accusation. 

Sighing deeply I answered, "I could have, but I did not."

"Why?"He surely knew how to question gently, yet persistent.

I was silent, unable to answer him. My finger traced the rough scab of a tree trunk ardently, as if there was nothing else on my mind. That, of course, was untrue. My mind was battling between revealing my motivation and concealing it. There was no point of hiding the truth. In fact, I wish my confession would somehow release me from a burden I had been bearing all this time. But the other side of me opposed it. Unveiling one self's flaws was never an easy task; my pride was hindering me from doing so. Yet, I learned wisdom: without disclosure, healing would hardly come.

Finally, I forced out a smile and met his eyes diffidently. "I am afraid to fade." 

From the look on his face, Mithrandir was clearly perplexed by my answer. Therefore I continued, "The demolition of the One will lead to the fading power of the Three."

His eyes met mine, still bewildered. But finally a realization dawn to his mind and he nodded. "I understand," he said.

(to be continued)

************************

*read Silmarillion: Alkallabeth for complete story. Shortly the Numenoreans, Elros' descendents, brother of Elrond, rebelled against Valar, and broke the Ban of Valinor. But Manwe prayed to Eru and He sunk the island of Numenoreans. Elendil's house, one of the Faithful, sailed to Middle Earth ere the catastrophe took place.

Elrond bore Vilya ( wind), Galadriel Nenya ( water), and Gandalf Narya ( fire). for complete history, read Silmarillion and Unfinished Tales. 

Thank you very much for your wonderful reviews. Surely you don't mind to keep them on? :). Just click the blue button and express your opinion. 

ocxtpg: I am honored to be put to your list. Hope this continuation don't disappoint you. :). 


	3. Inexorably Changing

_ Strive not to keep what you build from falling. Rather, strive to keep Hope alive in the darkness._  


**Chapter 3: Inexorably Changing**

Tomorrow, we would depart from this peaceful realm, heading into a perilous journey to which end we knew not. A journey to the heart of the evil, to Mordor where the shadows lie. Once Nienna advised me not to fear shadow, for its presence was brought about by light. "Wisdom is when you can see the light beyond the gloom of the shadow, for shadow is but a forgotten child of light," she said. But it was hard to heed her counsel when all I could see was a bleak future waiting for us, for all free people of Middle Earth. I was afraid. A terrible feeling that was unfamiliar for me when I still dwelt within the Blessed Land, where everything was well. I was afraid, because for the first time in my infinite life, I was not certain that light would overcome darkness. Who could tell that I can always choose light instead of luring that was lie inside of me? Perhaps, this was what it is to be the Children of Iluvatar, to face constant fight to choose the right path, without knowing what the result would be.  

How heavy was the burden of the Firstborns! To be undying, unable to rest, bound to this Arda Marred where the war between good and evil was constantly raging. Even in their death, they must face their inner shadows. How cruel it was, to know that such battle would be eternal, that a triumph on a day would only bring the same or perhaps worse struggle for tomorrow. How easy it was, to give up and break under the pressure. Yet, perhaps it was a blessing in disguise, as they could always redeem their deeds and grew wiser with the passing of the Time. Time, an inescapable friend and enemy to every creature beneath the sun.  I smiled gloomily as I remembered Elrond's words, "I fear to fade." Undoubtedly, Time was his enemy. 

Walking around the Last Homely House, I found him standing on a balcony. His eyes were gazing above to look for his father, his frequent habit ever since the darkness threatened the land again. I knew he felt guilty, although I didn't think he deserve the blame for the folly of Isildur. After all, he wasn't the Ringbearer. I did not mean to accuse him when I questioned him, I was merely curious. Curiosity kills the cat, I mused unintentionally.     

"I used to fear I would lost everything once the Elven Rings faded. Yet, the lost I suffer now is worse." 

I looked at him. He looked sad, but not entirely guilt-ridden. It was not his nature to do so, he was too wise to dwell in past mistake. Yet, the pain of regret stubbornly remained in his soul. He used to tell me that, if only he had forced Isildur to destroy the Ring, the dark creatures would have vanquished completely, and his beloved wife would not have to suffer. 

"It was not your fault," I said comfortingly.

"I know." His tone was not convincing. He must rationally know it was not all his fault, but his conscience kept negating it. 

"We cannot undo the past. We can only try to atone for it." 

He simply nodded and looked above again solemnly, as if trying to communicate with his father. I let him be and sat on a bench near him. There were a lot to think of. Although, I did not doubt his sincerity, I truly doubted if Frodo, as innocent and naïve as he was, could carry out his duty well. If the greatest of Men, even Elves had failed, then what to expect from this young inexperienced Hobbit who had never travelled farther than the back of his home yard? And the rest of the Hobbits insisted on going with him! Had they known what awaited them, perhaps they wouldn't be so hasty to decide their participation in is unrealistic task. But even the wisest could not see all ends. Perhaps Fate was reminding us of the unseen power behind who seemed to be the weakest, and fragility of the ones we deemed to be unbreakable. Perhaps, failure was not as certain as I used to thought. Besides, he would not be alone. I would go with him, and helping as much as I could. My mind was preoccupied with the thought of tomorrow's journey, when Elrond suddenly spoke up again.

"This word of wisdom is indeed true, 'preservation is naught but illusion and I have been like a cliff on the beach, withstanding the waves of Time. Yet, I forget that sand is made out of rocks and nothing can defy the forces of nature."

I listened to his unoptimistic remark he made of himself. I wanted to object, but what he said was indeed true. It was bitter nevertheless. It was good for a man to be a rock against the stream, for his breath was short and he would soon find rest from his turmoil. Yet the immortals must face the relentless erosion and wearing away pieces by pieces, for they were timeless beings, but the world they were living in was regulated by years, hours, even seconds. Celebrimbor did find the way to prevent the decay of the ages, but his invention was dearly bought. For from his great accomplishment, the Dark Lord learned the surpassing art and forged for himself the One Ring, which bound another Rings to it. Whether it would be destroyed or remained exist, the consequences would be as grim. It pained me to think of it, so I focused back on Elrond.

"Being an chiselled cliff is never a shame, Elrond. I do not believe that every attempt to prevent damage is pointless, but it is true indeed that beneath the sun, all things must wear to an end at last."

"Why?" 

I shrugged. "I know not, dear friend. The answer is inscrutable for everyone, save for Eru Himself."

He smiled ruefully. "My brother has used his choice well, to let go and live on and die when he is spent. I used to think that my strength would be eternally the same, but it doesn't. And now, as tiredness is taking over, I cannot do anything but watch as the course of Time wipes out everything I have been accomplishing."

"If they indeed fade, then perhaps all you strive is not worth pursuing. Gold does not rust, and diamond is forged by time."

"Then what is valuable? Is my entire struggle worthless? 

"No, Elrond. Do not condemn your tendency to achieve, though you might mistake which is essentially valuable and which is not. Consider, that your longing, which resides in every Children of Iluvatar, the longing for perfection and infinity, is the longing to be godlike, to be like your Creator."

It took some time for him to digest my words, but I knew he understood it. His expression changed, more peaceful and wise. He smiled at me, now more positively. "Thank you, Mithrandir. You are called the wisest for good reason."

I laughed and replied," Now, Elrond, are you trying to make me vain?"

He laughed good-naturedly ere answered, "Vanity might be evil, but very gratifying."   

"Nay, " I shook my head, "Nothing is more pleasing than a handful of Shire's best weed." 

He shook his head, murmuring something like "bad-habit." I laughed ere heading toward the Last Homely House, after all I needed energy for tomorrow. I was glad to see his heart lightened and became more hopeful, for being idle with despair was foolish, no matter how dire the situation was. I too, felt more optimistic. Hope and faith, they were our only comfort for now, but nevertheless the only ones we needed. And I would hold on them as long as flame still burns and water flows.  

( finished )

**************

The quotation above is taken from Stardust by greenleaf-legolas, which inspired me for this fic.

Thanks Nemis for beta reading!  


End file.
